Secrets
by RandomFlashFangirl
Summary: Caitlin had come back to the town she knew, back to STAR Labs where her friends were. The reason she came back was kept secret, What was this secret you ask? Savitar is actually alive, Killer Frost is making a return, and all of this is making her life just a little bit more crazy, Will she tell Team Flash about Savitar?


Caitlin woke up, early in the morning, feeling a little sick and queasy. She looked around the room, a room at S.T.A.R. Labs, A room that H.R. Used to accommodate. It had been a few months since Caitlin returned, Her hair still White, her eyes had returned to the normal Brown colour the young scientist was used to.

She sat up in the bed, looking at the empty room. She stood up out of the bed, and walked to the small closet and looked for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of light blue denim jeans. And a loose Purple magenta sweater. As she stepped away she noticed her reflection in the mirror from her peripheral. She paused as she looked at the mirror seeing the picture of her staring back. The white hair, the pale skin, she hated it, it reminded her of someone she wasn't, someone she used to be, someone she hated, and the way she looked was just a reminder of it.

The mirror began to blur as a frozen layer covered it. She walked back to the bed and started changing. She finished and walked to the elevator, she stood as it went to the main floor. She walked to the cortex and sat at the computer chair. She sighed feeling tired still.

She heard people talking as they walked through the hallway into the cortex, the loud and familiar voice that truly made her feel at home. The voice of her friends Cisco and Barry, Cisco obviously talking about some movie or show.

Caitlin stood up out of her chair and was about to head to her lab, she paused seeing a mirror that hadn't been there before, it looked strategically placed, but none the less she tried to ignore it but she couldn't, she saw her reflection. She noticed in the reflection, her eyes turning to a pale blue almost white, and an icicle forming in her hand. She looked down at the icicle then at the mirror that had fogged over by the cold steam air that came from around her. She stepped forward shoving the cold icicle into the mirror. The mirror shattering, and a few peices falling to the ground breaking once more. She sighed, continuing on walking to her lab. As she stepped in her eyes finally returning to the chocolate brown she was comfortable with.

Cisco and Barry finally stepped into the cortex, they continuing talking and laughing. But suddenly they stopped. They saw the mirror, shattered, and icicle running through it. They froze(pun was not intended) They knew their plan had worked, Caitlin saw the mirror, and they knew she clearly was not happy about that.

Caitlin was working in her lab, quite focused by this. She was mixing some sort of chemicals together, probably working on something for her powers. She was about to grab the things she needed to draw some of her blood to use for the chemical, as she walked to the cabinet she had it in, she was startled by a voice suddenly talking to her.

"Do you wanna be a vampire and not have to see your reflection?" She heard Barry say. Caitlin jerked around facing Barry. She saw Barry holding the icicle she used to break the mirror. Caitlin stated silent, unsure of what to say. She stared at the icicle as she was reminded of why she returned to Team Flash.

 _Caitlin layed down in a bed at a small hotel. She heard a loud banging on the door. She sat up quickly, staying silent. Who would be knocking on her door? None of her friends knew where she was...suddenly someone phased in, someone...who looked like Barry. The figure looked up and she instantly knew who it was. The Scars on the face, the blind eye, it was Savitar. Her jaw dropped slightly seeing the man. "I-I thought you were dead..." Caitlin spoke the fear really showing in her voice. Savitar laughed **"Yeah about that, In my years of being a speedster, and 'saving the day' I've learnt how to not get shot by bullets...And Iris didn't actually hit me, her aim is terrible"** Savitar said to her. Caitlin still scared "So why come to me? do you want Killer Frost back?" She asked her tone very cold. You could hear the disgust in her voice when she said 'Killer Frost'. Savitar laughed once more. He was about to say something when Caitlin's phone started ringing. Savitar ran off. Caitlin sighed her stomach quesy. __Caitlin got up and packed. If Savitar is alive she should get back to STAR Labs to be with her friends. A few hours later, she finally parked at STAR Labs. She got put of her car, she sighed a little nervous. She walked inside down the hallway, she came through. Everyone looked up Happy and full of relief. "Caitlin!" Cisco yelled ecstatic that his friend was back. Cisco came and hugged her. Then a quiet more reserved and clearly unsure voice spoke her name, she looked up seeing Barry, his voice became more happy as he said her name once more._

"Caitlin?" Barry asked waving his hand infront of her face "Hello?" He continued to speak, Caitlin just staring at where the icicle was before her flashback, "Paging Dr. Snow?" Finally reality hit her. She jumped back startled by Barry's hand waving in her face. "Caitlin? you ok?" Barry asked. Caitlin hesitated. She wasn't fine. She smiled fakely. "I'm fine," She said. She felt sick, dizzy. It may have shown because suddenly she was engulfed in Barry's arms, A tear rolling down her face, it got to her cheek then froze. She pulled away from the hug and smiled slightly. In that moment, her eyes turned white, her head lifted up, almost as if she was being possessed, which in a sense, she was being possessed, possessed by the dark side of her, all her bad emotions, and memories brought into Killer Frost, all the anger for her mom, Barry, and everyone she knew.

After a few seconds of agony, and a battle inside her head between the two. Killer Frost gave up for now. Caitlin stumbled backwards, Barry stepped forward and helped her up. Once she got her balance back she adjusted herself, acting like it hadn't happened. "Thanks" Caitlin mumbled annoyedly before walking off.

 **Hi guys! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope you liked it. Please give me any feedback you have. I most certainly would love to see any ideas you guys got, and I may consider putting it in my story! But before I write the next chapter, I want to know if you like the story and would like to see the next part.**


End file.
